Salah gaul salah tingkah
by 805 rae hee
Summary: Akibat ide Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menjadi tersiksa. Donghae dan member yang lain juga ikutan menyusahkan Eunhyuk. #kunyukyangtersakit Super Junior/Ffn abal/ Kemungkinan humor.


**SALAH GAUL… SALAH TINGKAH…**

**Cast : Super Junior**

**Tujuannya dibuat ff ini hanya untuk lucu-lucuan aja (kalau lucu) jangan diambil hati dan jangan diambil pusing yang enggak suka boleh log out yang suka boleh lanjut baca.**

**Yang mual silahkan ke toilet dulu, sediakan tissue dan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan. Waktu anda kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk membaca ffn ancur ini.**

**Sekian..**

**Wasalam..**

**#KUNYUKYANGTERSAKITI**

Krikk..

Krikk..

"Hyuk denger kagak tu suara apa?"

"Jangkrik Hae? Kenapa emang?"

"Masa bunyinya gitu sih?"

"Memangnya bunyi jangkrik udah ganti? Dari dulu juga udah kaya gitu kali."

Kyuhyun datang dengan sebotol wine ditangannya.

"Eh magnae mau mabok lo?"

"Kalau iya kenapa kalau kagak kenapa?"

"Bagi dong~"

"Melas lo Hyuk.."

"Napa mang Hae? Masalah?"

"Kagak sih. Woles wae~"

"Kirain mau ceramah kaya abang Siwon."

"Ye.. Siwon kan kaya gitu buat kebaikan lo juga. Jangan mentang-mentang kagak ada Leeteuk Hyung lo jadi mau mabuk sembarangan. Dosa woiii!"

"Dosa tu lagi di tv. Ngomong mulu.. katakan peta.. katakan peta.."

"Itu DORA Kyuhyun sableng!"

Kyuhyun ditimpuk pake botol wine yang dibawanya sampe kepalanya berdarah. Oh tidak.. ternyata Hyuk sayang sama winenya jadi Kyuhyun dilempar pakai bantal.

Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk sekarang lagi bosan berat karna member yang lain lagi pada sibuk dengan jadwalnya masing-masing. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sibuk ngeDJ di Sukira. Kangin dan Shindong beli makanan tapi dari tadi sore juga belom balik juga ke dorm dan Siwon yang pergi entah kemana.

Ketiga namja itu hanya bisa guling-guling enggak jelas dilantai sambil nonton dora. Mata Kyuhyun mulai merasa pegal. Si magnae bangkit dari alamnya.

"Mending kita battle game aja daripada uring uringan enggak jelas begini."

"Oke. Pake taruhan kagak ni?"

"Woy! Lagu lu Nyet. Kalah juga palingan lo entar."

"Liat nanti deh.."

"Okehh.. yang kalah mesti jadi babu yang menang selama… seminggu."

"Kagak tiga hari aja Kyu?"

"Kagak. Nape takut lo Hyuk?"

"Kagak juga sih. Woles wae~"

"Copas lo =_+"

"Sekali-sekali Hae ^^"

"Okeh. Kita mulai battle game!" teriak Kyuhyun pake toak punya Shindong.

"1.2.3. LET'S GO!"

Mereka bertiga pun adu strategi. Siapa yang paling banyak bentengnya ancur diserang musuh itu yang bakalan kalah dan jadi babu selama seminggu seperti kesepakatan mereka bersama diawal permainan. Hyuk mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak karna dari tadi benteng yang dia buat selalu saja berhasil dihancurkan Kyuhyun ataupun Donnghae.

"Kyu main curang nih serang Donghae lagi gih."

"Sudah. Noh bentengnya ancur tiga."

"Lo belum ada yang ancur Kyu."

"Makanya lo serang dong Kunyuk."

"Oh.. gitu ya."

"Lo kaya pemain pemula. Otak lo cetek amet."

"Yah.. Hae gaya lo -_-"

"Makanya jangan yadong aja yang diasah mulu, tu otak jadi kesumbat."

"Magnae sial. Muke lu lempeng amet kagak tau ape gue udah keringet dingin."

"Kalah jadi babu. Eunhyuk jadi babu," olok Donghae serta merta.

"Awas lo ikan amis!"

Tiga jam mereka bermain seperti orang kesetanan dan hasilnya permainan tidak pernah ada yang berubah. Kyuhyun memenangkan permainan, Donghae diurutan kedua, dan yang paling uncit adalah Eunhyuk.

"Nasib jadi babu ikan amis sama anak setan."

"Uhh.. kalah pasti ngomel. Terima nasib napa Hyung."

"Iya. Sudah terima. Tapi, besok aja ya jadi babunya."

"Memang besok. Sekalian besok kita ada jadwal di Tokyo."

"Matilah…"

"Hahaha.."

….

Keeseokan harinya.

Eunhyuk pun memulai tugas barunya. Hyuk disuruh bawa tas ransel Kyuhyun dan Donghae, sementara dua manusia ganteng itu hanya membawa passport ditangannya. Payah.. kasian Eunhyuk disuruh bawa troli barang bawaan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Kekeke~

"Hyung, tumben mau bawain ranselnya Kyuhyun sama Donghae Hyung?"

"Gue jadi babu mereka seminggu gegara kalah maen game semalem, Wook."

"Hmm.. pantas ahjumma sebelah marahin aku sama Min Hyung pas baru pulang siaran. Ternyata kalian lagi ribut main game toh."

"Lo kagak dilempar panci kan sama tuh ahjumma?"

"Dilempar lah -_-"

"Kok kagak ada bunyinya?"

"Klontang! Sudah ada bunyinyakan."

Ryeowook pun berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang cengo sekaligus kesal karna ulah Ryeowook yang meneriaki telinganya.

"Awas kau!"

….

Bandara Incheon pun jadi riuh karna member Super Junior pada numpang lewat. Hyuk masih merasakan penderitaannya. Tapi karna penderitaannya, banyak ELF yang mengabadikan fotonya entah untuk apa. Mudahan untuk koleksi bukan untuk yang lain.

Satu per satu member menitipkan tasnya pada troli Eunhyuk berkat hasutan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu karna takut diteriakin sama Eunhyuk. Ulah kedua manusia tampan itu sanggup membuat pinggang Eunhyuk serasa mau copot ditambah lagi barang-barang para member yang dengan sengaja menaruhnya di troli yang dibawa Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk sekalian ya…"

"Huwaaa Min Hyung!"

"Hyuk Hyung titip ne.."

"Wook! Gile lu!"

"Hey teman seperjuangan. Tolong ya.. kali ini aja kok."

"Yah Won tapi ini kan…"

"Hyuk titip sekalian ya.."

"Shindong Hyung jangan ditambah lagi dong."

"Boleh titip kagak?"

"Kangin Hyung? Silahkan.."

Karna yang minta terakhir adalah Kangin, Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa pasrah karna masih sayang nyawa.

"Eomma! Gara-gara magnae sialan sama ikan amis badan teri, anak mu yang kece topan ini jadi babu semua member. Eomma aku mau pulang~~"


End file.
